Miradas
by Mnica Snape
Summary: ¿Cómo Severus Snape puede quedar sin habla?
1. Chapter 1

_**Cómo Severus Snape puede quedar sin habla**_

_**Hogwarts 10 años después de la Guerra.**_

- Eileen, ten más cuidado al bajar- grité a mi pequeña que empezaba a tambalearse en una pequeña escoba que el idiota de su padrino, Harry Potter, le había regalado para navidad.

La niña poco a poco empezó a bajar pero al igual que su madre tenía una torpeza innata y su pie tropezó con la rama de un árbol, corrí a atraparla en brazos antes que cayera directamente al suelo.

- Pequeña ¿qué te dije del cuidado?- estaba furioso con ella por el poco control que tenía sobre la escoba pero poco podía pedir al recordar que su madre siempre tropezaba o con sus libros o conmigo cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts.

- Perdón papá- escondió su carita en mi túnica, los suaves risos (N/A: bucles) bailaban con el viento y la hacía ver completamente inocente pero al igual que con su madre yo sabía que esas facetas eran las más engañosas en ambas- papi, ¿vamos a comer?- preguntó la niña.

- Si princesa pero tienes que lavarte primero- señalé sus manitas llenas de tierra por los juegos en los árboles.

Bajé a mi pequeña y salió corriendo hacia el interior de nuestra casa. Mi hija, mi esposa, y yo llevábamos viviendo seis años en ella, Hermione y yo habíamos comprado el terreno y construido el lugar cuando nos enteramos que habría una nueva integrante en nuestra familia.

Entré por la cocina hacia el salón principal, un amplio lugar con paredes pintadas en rojo profundo, pisos de madera y pocos muebles, los justos sillones para rodear un objeto muggle que Hermione llamaba telefisor donde salían dibujos raros y algunas otras cosas que a ella y a Eileen les fascinaba; caminé hasta uno de los sillones cafés y quité varios juguetes de mi pequeña para hacerlos desaparecer con la varita y ordenar un poco el lugar.

- Papi ya me lavé las manitas- dijo mi niña y su rostro empezó a ponerse algo rojo al delatar una obvia mentira.

- ¿Te las lavaste o abriste solo el grifo y las mojaste para engañarme?- la miré seriamente, odiaba que me mintiera pero al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar las mentiras de mi hija no me causaban la ira que lo hacían la de los idiotas de mis alumnos del colegio- Eileen, tienes la misma capacidad para mentir que tu madre, una característica muy Gryffindor pero…

- Si le dices otra vez a mi hija que si no queda en Slytherin la desheredas, Severus Snape, dormirás esta noche en ese sillón- intervino Hermione- en tanto a usted señorita si sigue mintiéndole a su padre tendremos serios problemas- Eileen quedó paralizada ante la obvia amenaza de su madre- ve a lavarte las manitas- le ordenó y la niña dio media vuelta y se dirigió a hacerlo.

Vi como mi esposa lentamente se acercó a mí y la recibí con mis brazos abiertos, la abracé y suavemente deposité un beso en la comisura de sus labios que hizo encender parte de la leona con la que me había casado, rápidamente el inocente beso se convirtió en una lucha por dominar con la boca al otro, alcé a Hermione y ella enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura, necesitaba sentirla mía en ese momento.

- ¿Vamos a comer?- nos interrumpió Eileen, Hermione bajó a regañadientes de mi cuerpo y tomó la manita de mi hija para llevarla hasta el comedor.

- Si preciosa, vamos.

- ¿Qué vamos a comer?- preguntó y empezamos a caminar hasta la siguiente habitación, miré a madre e hija y sonreí imperceptiblemente al ver como se parecían ambas, Eileen tenía lo indomable del cabello rizado de Hermione, sería una niña alta pero no llegaría a mi estatura, tenía la forma de la nariz como mi esposa y el color miel de sus ojos eran idénticos, de mí tenía el color negro de su cabello, la forma de los ojos y de la boca y la habilidad de sus deditos para las pociones o eso decía Hermione.

- La comida favorita de papá- sonreí perceptiblemente con lo mucho que mi esposa me consentía, sabía que no me merecía las atenciones ni la suerte de tener una familia y un hogar pero en palabras de Hermione "solo acéptalo", trataba de hacerlo pero no podía borrar el sentimiento de poco merecimiento.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y empezamos a comer, el techo tenía la misma forma que el del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts, Hermione quería algo en casa que nos recordara el castillo y bastante magia de Draco, Potter y mía nos había costado complacer la petitoria de mi esposa, el cielo mostraba una puesta de Sol y los colores pasaban por varios tonos de naranja hasta empezar a oscurecer eso daba a las paredes blancas un tono casi oscuro y hacía el ambiente más íntimo.

- Papi, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- preguntó Eileen tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué pasó preciosa?- la miré como dejaba el vaso de jugo de calabaza al lado y me miraba seriamente.

- Mami me había contado que tú y ella tenían ciertos problemas en el colegio- ¿"CIERTOS PROBLEMAS"? Hermione había omitido 5 años de odio y peleas en la conversación con mi hija- ¿cómo se hicieron novios los dos?- tosí al atragantarme con parte del pescado, Hermione estalló en risas y Eileen nos miraba confundida a ambos.

- Deberías terminar de comer princesa- le dijo Hermione a mi pequeña- cuando papi termine te lo contará pero es una muy larga historia- empecé a reponerme de la impresión de la pregunta, ¿por qué mi hija había preguntado eso?

- Hermione ¿tienes algo que decirme?- obviamente mi esposa estaba implicada en ello, me miró inocentemente y de inmediato corroboré lo mucho que ella había participado en ello, la miré con seriedad y traté de terminar de comer.

La cena terminó sin mayor sobresalto y rápidamente empecé a limpiar todo lo que habíamos usado para comer y me dirigí hacia la sala.

- ¿Papito me contarás la historia?- me siguió Eileen hasta el sillón, me acosté en él y ella se subió a mi estómago.

- ¿No quieres ir a practicar la poción que hicimos esta mañana?- puse como contraoferta.

- No papi- respondió.

Hermione se acercó y se acostó al lado mío, pasé mi brazo por su cuello y la acerqué a mí, sus rizos tocaban mi nariz, cerré mis ojos y aspiré el aroma a vainilla que expelía ella, me besó suavemente el pecho y me animó a contarle a mi hija la historia, la castaña me estaba cobrando el haber impedido que me ayudara con un proyecto en pociones y ¡vaya manera de hacérmelo pagar!

- ¿Papito me la contarás?- empezaba a impacientarse.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres las pociones?, te compraré un equipo nuevo de calderos y la varita para niños que quieres- traté de chantajearla.

- No papi- cuando los Gryffindor se unían no había poder humano que lo deshiciera, había aprendido eso en más de 20 años de dar lecciones.

- Está bien- vi la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Hermione y de Eileen, ya tendría oportunidad de cobrarme el favor con mi esposa.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Estábamos en el cuarto año del Trío Dorado, la reunión con Dumbledore de Jefe de Casas estaba a punto de terminar y podíamos largarnos a cubrir las rondas de esa noche para el día siguiente levantarnos a organizar el evento de el Torneo de los Tres Magos, debíamos ser muy cuidadosos con nuestros alumnos esos días, al creer que nosotros estábamos pendientes del evento muchos aprovechaban para hacer las mismas estupideces de siempre pero sin el temor de poder ser descubiertos, amaba esas rondas y más descubrir a algún idiota de Gryffindor merodeando en los pasillos y bajar puntos de su contador hasta casi hacerlo llegar a números rojos.

- Severus, ¿podrías quedarte un momento?- me llamó Albus y asentí con la cabeza.

Al terminar la reunión nos dirigimos los Jefes de Casa junto al director a empezar las rondas por los diferentes pasillos del castillo.

- Severus necesito que prepares a la señorita Granger para la competencia en el Lago de mañana, necesito que le hagas beber la poción y después le lances el hechizo para hacerla caer en la inconsciencia.

- Pero sería una pérdida de poción dársela a la sabelotodo, con el simple hechizo bastará, además ¿Potter no tenía a su amigo el pobretón para la competencia?

- Se llama Ronald Weasley y no, Granger está por Viktor Krum, el muchacho Búlgaro.

- Si ya sé quién es ese idiota-respondí tratando de cortar la hablada de Albus del respeto hacia los alumnos- pero no entiendo el por qué debo de darle mi poción a ella.

- Porque su terquedad y su cerebro hacen que sea tan complicado hechizarla como al Jefe de Slytherin, ambos son lo suficientemente tercos para necesitar ayuda extra.

- Está bien- prefería darle la razón si así podía irme y terminar mis rondas solo.

Al día siguiente le mandé una lechuza a la señorita Granger para llamarla a mi oficina un par de horas antes de la competencia para darle la poción y así salir de esto.

- ¿Me necesita profesor?- entró a mi oficina el arbusto andante.

- Tome esto- le tendí una pequeña botella con una poción para debilitar sus defensas mentales, la haría dormir cuando hiciera efecto completamente- tenga cuidado con esos dientes de castor al tocar mi botella- me miró con odio pero asintió.

Al tocar la poción sus labios vi que una llama de entendimiento cruzaba por su mente, sabía para qué era la poción y cuanto duraría el efecto, al terminar de tomarla suavemente murmuró- una hora- el tiempo que estaría conmigo hasta dormirse.

- Profesor, ¿qué voy a hacer en esta hora?- preguntó y me devolvió la botella.

- Revisar los pergaminos de exámenes- le señalé una pila de esos rollos que había que entregar al día siguiente.

Pasamos parte del tiempo revisando los pergaminos, la observé para ver el avance de la poción, obviamente estaba nerviosa de lo que ocurriera pero trataba de tranquilizarse moviendo repetidamente el pie en el suelo, vi en su rostro una fila de diminutas pecas que añadían una figura muy jovial a la ya joven Hermione Granger, mordía suavemente su labio inferior con sus dientes, los observé detenidamente y estaban del tamaño perfecto ¿cuándo había pasado eso? Sus cabellos hoy no eran una maraña si no que caían delicadamente como una cascada hasta la espalda de ella y le añadía luz a su rostro, así se veía linda, ¿linda?, me pisoteé mentalmente al estar pensando eso de mi alumna y más de la mejor amiga del idiota de Potter, tal vez era el tiempo que había pasado sin una mujer o la cantidad de Whisky de Fuego que había bebido en esos días pero ya mi cerebro se estaba fundiendo, bajé mi mirada hasta los pergaminos y seguí trabajando.

Al ver que el sueño hacía mella en ella y vi como dejaba los exámenes en el escritorio, la vi caer rendida y la tomé en mis brazos para llevarla a la cama en la enfermería por la red flu, al llegar al lugar vi que no había nadie, busqué una cama cercana para depositarla ahí y esperar para que llegaran los demás, tenía que quedarme cuidándola para que nada pudiera pasarle ya que se presumía que dentro del castillo había un asesino suelto y no se podía dejar la seguridad de ningún estudiante de lado; pasó más de media hora para que alguien llegara a cuidar de ella y en ese tiempo observé parte de su cuerpo, observé cómo claramente dejaba de ser la niña de 11 años que había entrado a Hogwarts para convertirse en una jovencita bastante encantadora de casi 16 años. ¿Encantadora? ¿Estaba volviéndome loco acaso?, debía ser la guerra que había afectado parte de lo que creía posible pensar de cualquier persona. Dumbledore llegó a depositar en otra camilla al idiota de Weasley y salí inmediatamente dándole gracias a cualquier dios que él estuviera a cargo de la situación.

En el transcurso de la semana se llevaron a cabo varios juegos donde se podía observar las destrezas de cada jugador mientras tomaban las recompensas que poco a poco iban logrando obtener, menuda estupidez como todos estaban pendientes de eso y cómo los celebraban, quería estar borracho o encerrado en los más profundo de las mazmorras pero por alguna extraña razón a Dumbledore le fascinaba tenerme como un idiota observando cada evento y "velando" por la seguridad de mis estudiantes en los mismos, quería volver a alguna misión que implicara despejar la mente de hormonas en desarrollo femeninas e imbéciles incapaces de controlarse con alguna mujer pasando a su lado.

Al empezar el invierno en su etapa más dura el director tomó cuenta de la ausencia de ayuda por parte del ministerio con las tres escuelas juntas y con el inminente encuentro cercano con el peligro al que estaban expuestos en relación a la cantidad de estudiantes y el déficit de profesores para poder controlarlos, Dumbledore me pidió que redoblara las rondas para poder tener el mayor control sobre cada alumno y a la vez darle las oportunidades de desarrollarse libremente, ¿ambas características estaban chiflando la mente del mago más grande de todos los tiempos?.

Empecé esa misma noche con las órdenes del director e hice mis rondas habituales y me preparé para empezar las siguientes, alrededor del quinto piso escuché un pequeño sollozo de una mujer, sonreí internamente al saber que otro alumno sería pillado fuera de su cama a esas horas de la noche, al acercarme vi como esa estudiante era Hermione Granger y estaba en el suelo llorando, al ver mi cara de satisfacción se calmó y empezó a hablarme.

- Profesor- me miró directamente a los ojos- empecé a hacer mis rondas y un alumno al pasar corriendo me empujó y caí de las escaleras- al decirlo me enseñaba algunos golpes y como su tobillo izquierdo poco a poco se iba inflamando más hasta el punto de parecer una pelota de tenis.

- Estupidez Gryffindor- exclamé al saber que no podía castigarla a ella precisamente por cumplir con su labor, le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y llevarla a la enfermería.

- Gracias- exclamó y se apoyó en mi cuerpo para poder caminar e irse de ahí.

Su olor a vainilla empezó a inundar el camino mientras recorríamos despacio el trayecto hasta la enfermería, era un olor calmante el que emitía y por un pequeño instinto incliné mi nariz hasta su cabello, al darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido me quité de inmediato y traté de imponer una distancia segura, cosa bastante imposible teniendo en cuenta que el cuerpo de ella estaba casi sobre el mío por la necesidad, casi la alcé en los últimos metros para lograr llegar más rápido, la enfermera la atendió y pude irme a seguir mis rondas tranquilamente. El olor de Granger había penetrado mi túnica de manera que cualquier movimiento que daba era motivo para que esa esencia llegara hasta mí y no pudiera sacarla de mi mente, terminé mis rondas y de inmediato en mis habitaciones me quité cada prenda que pudiera tener olor a ella y la limpié con varios hechizos que lograron deshacer cada rastro de ella.

Al día siguiente desperté maldiciendo cada momento del día anterior, casi nunca podía darme el lujo de soñar sin pesadillas pero este sueño contuvo un recuerdo de vainilla bastante impregnado, me levanté de la cama con el peor humor que podía encontrar y empecé a alistarme para proceder con las clases. Esa mañana tenía la suerte de tener a primera hora a Slytherin y a Gryffindor juntos, cada año se confabulaban para ponerme cada plaga al mismo tiempo, empezaron todos a trabajar en sus pociones respectivas y al pasar por los asientos observé los mismos resultados de siempre, Potter hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dejar explotar su caldero y así no perder más puntos para su casa, me senté en mi escritorio para llenar los formularios de nuevas pociones para enseñarles a estos cabezas huecas, miré un momento a cada estudiante y unos ojos castaños se quedaron viendo los míos fijamente y solo habían dos personas capaces de lograr eso sin quitar su vista, Dumbledore y recientemente Hermione Granger, cada momento que seguíamos viéndonos sus ojos se clavaban más en mí, agradecí el momento en el que Malfoy me llamó y pude deshacerme de ese hechizo.

Fin flashback.


	2. Chapter 2

- Papito te gustaba mi mamá- me dijo Eileen mientras ponía su pequeña mano en mi boca para que le diera un pequeño beso.

- No necesariamente cielo- mi esposa me sonrió, aun así no olvidé que estaba molesto por la manera en la que me había hecho contarle a la niña todo, me había dejado solo.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó curiosa – tú eras un hombre duro con mami y después te empezó a gustar.

- Eileen, ¿vas a dejar a tu padre terminar de contarlo o no? - intervino sabiamente mi esposa.

- Está bien mamita. ¿Cuándo supiste que te gustaba ella? – me preguntó directamente.

- En quinto año, mientras ella corría grave riesgo - recordé tratando de no entrar en detalles del incidente ocurrido ese año que acabó con la muerte del padrino de Potter y con el ascenso de nuevo al poder por parte de Voldemort.

- ¿Podrías contarnos eso? – me pidió mi esposa, la verdad es que nunca había hablado de ello con mi castaña porque nunca había querido hacerlo.

- ¿Es necesario hacerlo? – ambas asintieron quitándome toda posibilidad de evitarlo, empecé a recordar ese suceso.

FLASHBACK.

Estaba terminando de enviar unas cartas donde explicaba claramente a la Orden del Fénix la importancia de mantener la alerta sobre varias comunidades en Londres Muggle que serían puntos clave para los mortífagos al tratar de conseguir seguir adelante con la matanza que venían haciendo desde hace algunos meses. La puerta de mis mazmorras se abrieron dejando entrar a Draco, entre prisas logró explicarme que Umbridge me necesitaba con urgencia en su despacho, salí y de inmediato noté que algo estaba muy mal con el castillo, podía notarlo pero de momento necesitaba ir donde la directora, al entrar noté la cantidad de estudiantes Gryffindor que estaban atrapados en la oficina de ella y Potter estaba siendo interrogado. Umbridge me pedía Veritaserum, yo poseía tres tubos llenos en mi oficina pero no se los daría por ningún motivo, por alguna extraña razón la mirada de Potter estaba llena de dudas y preocupación pero inmediatamente busqué una mente más tranquila y encontré la mirada de Granger que tenían ese punto de engranaje de ideas que lograban salvarle el pellejo a sus amigos cada vez que hacían algo inapropiado, me preocupé por ella al estar atrapada en aquella oficina, ya no podía negarlo, ella me preocupaba lo suficiente para intentar averiguar qué les ocurría y no rebajar puntos a su casa como todos los años había querido hacer una y otra vez, la directora mencionó algo como periodo de prueba que poco me importaba, necesitaba averiguar más y por primera vez ocupaba la intervención de alguien para lograrlo.

Al salir del despacho Potter me gritó dónde estaba Sirius, las piezas cayeron y el rompecabezas quedó completamente armado, miré a Granger y por medio de la mirada le señalé el Bosque Prohibido, habíamos desarrollado una especie de comunicación sin hablarnos entre las miradas de la clase de pociones para evitar que sus amigos hicieran más desastre del deseado y así poder mantener un poco de paz en mis mazmorras, ella entendió y asintió, salí de ahí.

Pasaron varias horas donde tuve que ponerme a dirigir a parte de la Orden para que fueran al Ministerio de Magia y trataran de controlar la situación que se formaría en el lugar, busqué a Potter y Granger en los jardines del bosque sin encontrar rastro alguno de ellos, empecé a desesperarme al ver cómo el tiempo pasaba sin noticias de ellos pero tratando de controlar parte de esas ideas me di cuenta que era por ella por quien seguía preocupado, no tenía sentido negar que quería volverla a ver, que esa mirada penetrante era lo que yo quería volver a tener en mi vista, sentí la necesidad de rogar por segunda vez en mi vida por una mujer, por la seguridad de la misma y ambas se habían puesto en peligro de muerte por un Potter, los odiaba todavía más. Empecé a sentir el calor que producen algunos recuerdos aunado con el temor que algo le pasara, lo admitía, ella me gustaba y había sido un idiota en darme cuenta hasta ese momento y haberlo negado por más de un año, la necesitaba y quería tener cerca para corroborar que ella estuviera bien.

El tiempo pasó y los alumnos que habían estado fuera llegaron, la mayoría tenía golpes leves pero habían varios en camillas especiales por la gravedad de sus heridas, pasé uno a uno disimulando la tensión que me producía no verla entre ellos hasta que logré divisarla en una sección separada y un poco apartada de catres, logré llegar a ella y la vi que apenas empezaba a recuperar la memoria, había recibido un hechizo muy fuerte y empezaba a recuperarse, me senté a su lado para poder poner más atención a su estado, su mirada se unió con la mía y entre ese sopor logró decirme que estaba bien, la miré más profundamente y rogué a Dios que no recordara todo lo que estaba viviendo cuando terminara de recuperarse, me levanté y murmuré un pequeño – estaba preocupado por ti - vi su cara de sorpresa e inmediatamente salí del lugar.

Pasaron los días tratando de restablecer el orden en el castillo, descubrí varios lugares donde los Weasley habían dejado recuerdos para Umbridge y tuve que empezar a quitarlos junto a los demás profesores, la comunidad mágica estaba plenamente sorprendida con la noticia del regreso de Voldemort a la actividad, miles de reporteros querían saber de primera mano absolutamente todo por medio de los protagonistas, la seguridad tuvo que redoblarse en todo el lugar y las guardias se redoblaron por parte de nosotros, debíamos mantenerlos seguros.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Papi esa historia es muy muy bonita – sonrió mi hija – pero aun así no contesta mi duda original.

- ¿Y esa cuál es? – pregunté.

- ¿Cómo se hicieron novios mami y tú? – tragué grueso de nuevo.

- Hermione, ¿no quieres contarle eso tú? – traté de disuadirla.

- No gracias – me respondió sonriendo - es a ti quien preguntó.

Cerré los ojos tratando de rememorar ese recuerdo, ya tenía bastante tiempo y antes de eso nunca habíamos hablado de ello, al tener más cercano las imágenes empecé a buscar las palabras adecuadas para contarlo.

FLASKBACK

Había terminado unas extenuantes rondas, recorrí tres veces el castillo y logré sacarle más de 50 puntos a Gryffindor en una sola noche, eso me hacía feliz de una manera vaga, la puerta del despacho se abrió e inmediatamente alcé mi varita contra el intruso.

- Profesor, buenas noches – escuché la voz de Hermione Granger y la vi salir de las sombras – ¿podría bajar la varita?, tengo que preguntarle algo.

- Hágalo rápido – contesté secamente – tengo cosas que hacer.

- Está bien – se acercó todavía más, empecé a alejarme instintivamente – ¿recuerda el día que llegamos después de lo del ministerio cuando estábamos en la enfermería?

- Sí, ¿por qué pregunta algo así? – le sostuve la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasó entre usted y yo esa noche? ¿Qué ha pasado entre usted y yo todas estas noches? – ambas preguntas estúpidamente acertadas.

- No sé de qué me habla – respondí y desvié la mirada – deje de hacer preguntas sin sentido; lárguese.

- No – me dijo y se acercó más todavía a mí – no me voy a ir hasta saber qué pasa.

- ¡Qué sarta de estupideces dice! – miré como seguía acercándose - ¡Váyase ya!

- No – se detuvo frente a mí – no hasta saber si yo le gusto – la miré sorprendido por su valor indudablemente Gryffindor – no hasta saber si usted siente lo mismo que yo, ¿lo hace? – negué con la cabeza, la vi enrojecer de vergüenza pero inmediatamente vi como el engranaje de sus ojos empezaba a funcionar, traté de buscar calma y recuperar mi capacidad de habla – ¿hable conmigo o se quedó sin habla?.

- No siento eso - negarlo era lo mejor para mí, tenía que aceptar que me había escondido detrás de miradas y no había podido tomar el control porque simplemente no deseaba terminar con eso – váyase – mi convicción se fue al carajo.

- Es una mentira y lo sabe – me miró firmemente – ¡Diga la verdad!

- NO SIENTO LO MISMO QUE USTED – le grité – AHORA DÉJEME SOLO.

- NO – contestó en el mismo tono – NO HASTA SABER PORQUÉ NO DICE LA VERDAD. Lo veo en sus ojos – se calmó un poco.

- Usted no sabe nada de mí – contesté cínicamente – ahora lárguese de mi despacho.

- No lo haré profesor, lo conozco – levantó ligeramente sus cejas hasta darle una expresión analítica a su rostro - quite la mirada de mis labios cuando me habla, deje de buscar mis ojos cuando llego a sus clases o en los tiempos de comidas en el Gran Comedor o ¿acaso no es cierto? - acercó su rostro al mío – ¿cree que no lo miro igual? Deseo esos labios y los voy a tener – tocó con sus dedos suavemente mi cara y supe que no podía siquiera moverme de mi lugar, estaba arrinconado a mi escritorio – serán míos, son míos – me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios e inmediatamente supe que no podría salir de ellos - ¿míos? – hizo una pequeña facción de inocencia que hizo que se despertara en mí todo, tomé suavemente su rostro entre mis manos y la acerqué a mí, empecé a besarla con todo ese deseo que había empezado a guardar, jugué con sus labios deleitándome con su sabor, sabían a el olor que expelía, vainilla, eran suaves y poseían una habilidad increíble, pasé mi lengua por ellos pidiendo permiso para explorar su boca y gustosamente me lo concedió, estuve así bastante rato hasta que mi cerebro volvió a funcionar.

- Señorita Granger no – la tomé delicadamente para separarla de mí – esto no debe pasar.

- Hermione, así me llamo – sonrió – ¿con usted nada es fácil verdad? Lo dejaré solo para que lo piense, acepte las cosas simplemente, acéptelo, no se mienta más a sí mismo – me dio un pequeño beso y se fue.

La semana siguió un poco agitada, todos debían prepararse para el final del curso y la verdad no había podido pegar un ojo en todas las noches, pensaba en ella y en lo que me había dicho, la había observado más de cerca y vi cómo varios de sus compañeros le coqueteaban descaradamente frente a mí, lo detestaba y sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Ese día era martes y el Gran Comedor estaba a rebosar de estudiantes, las mesas estaban inquietas por las nuevas medidas de seguridad impuestas en el castillo, observé discretamente la mesa de Gryffindor y vi a Hermione hablando con el imbécil de Weasley y ese idiota estaba embobado observándola, detestaba no ser yo quien pudiera verla tan de cerca, ella reía y los celos se aparecían poco a poco en mi interior, empecé a tomar más fuerte mis cubiertos.

- Hijo estás loco si crees que ella no tendrá otros admiradores – escribió Dumbledore en un pequeño mantel que tenía e inmediatamente lo borró.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté sin darle importancia.

- Hermione Granger, ¿te suena? – siguió – para quienes sabemos leerte vemos los celos pintados en tu rostro, Minnie ya preguntó qué te pasa. Deja esos miedos detrás, estoy contigo hijo.

- LOCO – escribí y me levanté para estar solo antes de la primera clase con ellos.

Entraron los grupos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de quinto año a recibir sus clases, las lecciones siguieron normalmente y yo daba gracias al cielo de ello porque mi mente no tenía espacio para disciplinar estudiantes, pensaba en lo que dijo Albus y no paraba de sentirlo, habrían más, habrían miles y yo no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para no gritarlo, no podía controlar esa parte de mí que creía muerta desde Lilly, ¿sería tan egoísta para eso?, al finalizar la clase había tomado mi decisión.

- Todos fuera –dije al sonar el timbre – señorita Granger quédese un momento – todos hicieron caso de inmediato.

- ¿Me necesita señor? – me preguntó la Gryffindor al acercarse.

- Sí – respondí por primera vez siendo sincero con los dos – la necesito – me acerqué y tomé furiosamente sus labios, ella dejó caer sus útiles en el suelo mientras se acercaba todavía más a mí, exploré cada rincón de su boca, saboreé sus labios, tomé de ella como si fuera un elixir – te necesito – terminé de decir.

- ¿Entonces si sientes lo mismo? – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la boca.

- Sí carajo, lo siento – fui sincero otra vez – estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero que te vayas – nunca había podido decir algo tan profundo – Hermione no te vayas.

- No lo haré – me abrazó y sentí que volvía a tener un claro motivo para luchar.

- Por tonto que suene ahora pero quiero asegurarte Hermione – me miró a los ojos - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

FIN FLASHBACK

- ¡Qué bonita historia papi! - Me decía mi hija en mis brazos - ¡Cuéntame más!

- Otro día será preciosa, ahora ve a lavarte los dientes para ir a dormir. – a regañadientes obedeció.

- ¡Qué bonita historia mi amor! – me miró Hermione y me sonrió, sentí mi razón de vivir y la abracé hasta tenerla por completo.

- Señorita usted sabe que me debe algo –la miré con cara acusadora.

- Señor Snape no sé de qué me habla – trató de separarse pero con mis piernas lo impedí.

- Ven para acá que arriba me la vas a pagar - vi su sonrisa, esa paga sería hoy especial para ella y la castaña lo sabía.

- ¿Vamos? No debería hacerte esperar si estás enojado y quieres venganza – sus ojos brillaban.

- Papi – nos interrumpió la niña - ¿cuándo tendré un amor así?

- Hasta que cumplas cuarenta – respondí sorprendido mientras Hermione reía – ¡ahora a la cama!

- Si señor – respondía Hermione por la niña – a la cama – tomé su cara y la besé – No te olvides de preguntarle a tu tío Ron y a tu tía Lavander por ellos – entré en pánico, esa historia no es para niños.

- Si mami, buenas noches – se despidió de los dos y subió.

- ¿Pretendes matarme de un ataque? - miré fijamente a mi esposa.

- No mi amor – la mentira Gryffindor muy obvia – vamos.

Tomé a mi mujer para cobrarme bajo las sábanas lo que me debía.

FIN.

_**Ahora sí, llegamos al fin de un proyecto que tenía dos años de existir conmigo, una idea terminada al fin, este fic va para Mama Shimi que siempre ha estado ahí para mí, (I miss U).**_

_**Lamento mucho el retraso en todo y se puede justificar en una palabra, universidad, esto es demasiado pesado como para tener tiempo siquiera de respirar y terminé esto antes de iniciar las clases para dejarlo listo y =)**_

_**Gracias a todos los que lo leen, cualquier cosa me mandan un review, de verdad los quiero a todos.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Mnica Snape (hace demasiado no firmo así)**_


End file.
